Dear Sasuke
by Shimizu Asuka
Summary: Oneshot. With Sasuke so close to suicide what will Naruto do to help? SasuNaru. Character Death.


Author: Shimizu Asuka  
Title: Dear Sasuke  
Summary: With Sasuke so close to suicide what will Naruto do to try and save him?

A little some'm some'm for your eyes. Its kind of sad but I love it.. if I was a reader though I'd hate this story.. its so sad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke watched him walk by. He watched the only person that he ever loved walk by without a care. Without the slightest hint of his feelings. How was it possible that still, after so long Naruto didn't know. He loved Naruto. Yeah sure, Naruto was happy to let Sasuke indulge in his body once in a while. But Sasuke knew that deep down Naruto didn't care as deeply as he did. He didn't even really like Sasuke that much. He knew that because he had been told by his one and only.

It had hurt so much the day he learned that he was nothing to Naruto. That Naruto thought nothing of the time they spent together. Sasuke didn't want to take it anymore. Couldn't take it anymore. So he decided what to do. He decided then and there. He wasn't good enough for Naruto, and because of this he didn't want to live. He couldn't live without Naruto's approval or love. It was impossible.

--

That morning Sasuke was calm. Too calm. Naruto sensed a change in Sasuke. He was acting different. Not his usual _teme-_self. So Naruto had the brilliant idea to confront Sasuke... right after their daily meeting with Kakashi.

They were given a foolish D-rank mission. They were to collect a cat that was lost in the woods. How stupid. Sasuke this time didn't care if he thought he was above it. He used the time carefully. It was his last day with Naruto. His last day, his last meeting with Kakashi. He would've thought it would be harder for him, but he never had the urge to cry, never wanted to do everything over. He wasn't worthy and so he should be punished.

Sasuke was calm. He wasn't as stealthy and definately not up to par. He wasn't making annoying comments about Naruto. Wasn't really speaking at all. Not like he was a regular chatter box. But he was being different in a way that seriously bothered Naruto.

--

The mission was officially completed and Sasuke left immediately. He headed for the Hokage mountain and he was on top of the third's head ready to fall to the earth under him when a voice stopped him.

"What are you doing?" it was a voice he knew too well. A voice that could stop his heart in a moment. "Sasuke what the hell are you doing? Come away from there."

"Naruto, leave me be."

"I won't allow you to do it. You aren't going over that cliff."

"I am. You can't stop me. I've decided. Its the only way."

"Only way to what? Make an ass of yourself?"

"Would you just go away. I need to do this."

"No, you don't. You know you don't." Naruto said edging closer to the boy on the edge.

"Don't you dare come closer. Stay away from me."

"Why, you love me. You need me. I don't know why your doing this but I promise I'll help you get through it. Just come back to the village with me. Please." There was a pleading in Naruto's voice that Sasuke had never heard before. Sasuke looked over and that was the point that he knew he wasn't going to jump. Naruto had silent tears running down his face. "I couldn't bear it if you jumped."

"You could. You don't care about me."

"I do Sasuke, I do. I care about you more then you know."

"No you don't. You can't care about me. You hardly know me." Sasuke looked back down at the village. It looked so tempting right about now.

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE!" Naruto yelled at him. He was sobbing now. Silently still and on his knees.

"Whatever Dobe," Sasuke said leaving the cliff and walking past Naruto. He left Naruto there crying, as much as it wrenched his heart out of his chest, he knew that in the end it was the right thing to do. He didn't look back. And everyday since then he wish he had because then, just maybe, he could've satisfied his lonely heart.

--

Naruto was out with Sakura. She was holding his hand and laughing at his corny jokes. They looked happy, really happy, Sasuke thought and frowned. Why hadn't he jumped? Why did Naruto say he would help, but not say a word to him after the incident?

Was he scared of Sasuke? Angry? Or did he just not care? These thoughts had plagued Sasuke mind for months. While Naruto had gone and gotten Sakura and moved on, Sasuke had been sitting on the sidelines waiting. But he didn't want to wait any more.

--

Naruto was surprised when he didn't see Sasuke the next morning for the usual morning meeting. He asked Sakura what was wrong with the _teme_ and her eyes widened.

"Naruto... haven't you heard?" Sakura said quietly on the verge of tears. "Sasuke commited suicide last night. No one knows why."

'I know why' Naruto thought as he felt his nose burning. He was so close to tears. 'Oh Sasuke, dear Sasuke."

----

Fin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh my gosh so sad. I just love the plot of it though.. I don't know why.

Please tell me what you think.

Appreciate it,  
Shimizu )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
